


guide us back

by katiesaygo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Femslash February, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 05:38:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9705626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiesaygo/pseuds/katiesaygo
Summary: “Do you remember what I told you? The day I left Hogwarts?”Cho remembers. Of course she does.





	

**Author's Note:**

> for the femslash100 drabble tag 7 prompt: [cho/fleur – lake](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1812812.html?thread=6178636#t6178636)

“Do you remember what I told you? The day I left Hogwarts?”

Cho remembers. Of course she does.

She remembers everything: the lake, the kisses Fleur pressed to her cheeks, the feeling that nothing would ever be as simple as it’d been just two days earlier—before the third task and Cedric’s murder and Voldemort’s return and—

Fleur’s waiting for a response, eyes lit with that mischievous glint that had so taken her by surprise the first time she’d seen it years ago, but Cho can’t seem to stamp down the thundering of her heart enough to answer yet.

She looks down, breathes in the smell of the rain coming down around them.

The anxiety rising in her chest stills her, keeps her hands clenched and unmoving at her sides despite the cold, “Were you right?”

“We’re here, aren’t we? Together?” Fleur’s smile is brilliant, even more so than the memories Cho’s replayed a million times, and she wishes she could return it.

“Yes, but,” Cho’s entire face is flushing, “...the other bit?”

And then Fleur kisses her—something else Cho never forgot.

She laughs, “Am I ever wrong?”

Cho doesn’t answer, is too busy pressing kisses to Fleur's cheeks.

**Author's Note:**

> title from the song Little Lights - Punch Brothers


End file.
